


Power Rangers: Star Cross

by ArisenFromNightmares



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisenFromNightmares/pseuds/ArisenFromNightmares
Summary: Following the events of "Countdown to Destruction" Zordon's sacrifice released a wave of good that demolished the United Alliance of Evil.But its remnants came to rest among the stars, twisting and corrupting them until the constellations themselves rose up to conquer the EarthNow it's up to three teenagers from very different walks of life to stand against this galactic threat and set things right!





	Power Rangers: Star Cross

It was all supposed to end when Andros had destroyed Zordon’s tube, releasing a wave of good energy that traveled the universe that ravaged the forces of evil and led to a sustained era of peace. Believing this to be the case, the red Space ranger would go on to help save the Earth itself from Astromena’s invasion as well as returning his long-lost sister Karone to the side of good.  
But the stars are long-reaching, ever burning, and the ashes of evil are not so simply burned away. In time, their influence seeped into those precious lights that constituted major constellations of a vain empress, as well as a pair of precocious twins (One born of a God’s scandalous desires, while his brother was born of mortal blood)  
“After all these centuries, I have finally arisen from the depths of sleep!” The evil empress Cassiopeia would cackle maniacally as she waltzed through the vastness of space, occasionally making minions of lesser dwarf stars that would fall in line behind their queen. “That fool Zordon thought his noble sacrifice would be the key to finally ridding all evil, hah!” The ivory-skinned empress would watch as her fellow constellations slowly began to shift and warp in response to the foreign energies slowly coursing through them, raising a curious eyebrow as more than a few became crystals and flew off in random directions. “Well that’s a nuisance. Castor! Pollux! Arise and come to my side immediately!” The regally dressed woman would wait for the twins to make their appearance, tapping her foot in impatience as the minutes dragged on. “Blasted children, I should give them proper discipline when I have the chance!”  
“Hurry up Castor, you know how her highness hates to be kept waiting!” Pollux would walk into view of their annoyed queen, his goofball of brother slowly waddling along behind his more muscular counterpart before kneeling before her. “Highness, we have arisen and await your glorious command.” The bronze-skinned son of a God would look upon the woman with a reserved look of admiration, even as Castor continued to hum and roll around nonchalantly. “Well, I await your glorious command.” The older twin would deliver a sharp elbow to the rolly-polly gut of his younger sibling, ignoring the yowl of pain that could be heard from beside him.  
“Geez big brother, you don’t have to hit me so hard with your pointy elbow.” Castor was the antithesis of his divine-blooded brother: pale-skinned, pudgy, and more of a jokester. Nevertheless, he too would eventually come to kneel before an already peeved Cassiopeia. “Castor, ready to roll out! …By the way; your maliciousness, where are we rolling out to?”   
“Why couldn’t I have ended up with a competent right-hand man?” The ebony locks of her hair would be dotted with the shimmer of newborn stars as she looked out across the blackened expanse toward the constellation of Orion, the great Huntsman would no doubt make a powerful general to her ranks. But unlike herself, the twins, and the remainder of the missing constellations, the darkness had yet to truly take hold and animate him into existence. “Right then, gentleman! We have but one task ahead of us, we go to Earth and take our revenge on Zordon of Eltar and everything he holds dear.” The empress would gaze out into the sea of stars and set her sights on a most familiar blue planet, a sadistic smile forming to contrast her heavenly features. “And we’ll start by attacking his precious planet Earth!” Cassiopeia would cackle triumphantly as the void of space shifted around her to become an accommodating and form fitting evening gown with enough cleavage showing to bedazzle the common man.  
“Uhh, all due respect your malevolence but why go there? The only good thing on that backwater orb is..well…” Castor would frown as he tried to come up with a half-decent answer to his own statement, shaking his head before getting a serious expression on his face before pumping his fist energetically. “The very fact that I can’t answer this question proves that there’s nothing of value on that good for nothing rock!”  
Pollux would roll his eyes at his sibling’s hyperactive enthusiasm, not remembering exactly when the other half of the Gemini constellation had become so off-kilter but knew he had to put up with it for the time being. “What I think little Castor means to say is that with Zordon gone, why bother with just one planet. With our great power, we could lay waste to this entire system in a fortnight!” The muscular general would make a sweeping gesture as the entirety of the Solar System loomed before them, the planets nothing more than mere pebbles before them as the three former constellations looked out upon their future conquests. “We could take down the universe far more quickly than the United Alliance of Evil could ever hope to accomplish with their vast numbers!” Pollux would ball his fist to demonstrate the power that he commanded before his reformation into a being that lived among the stars, he had an immortal body and the strength of a God but had given it up in order to save his younger brother.  
And judging by the latter’s off-kilter demeanor and comical appearance, that may have turned out to be quite the mistake.  
“While I appreciate your sense of ambition dear Pollux, my designs for Earth aren’t entirely rooted in revenge.” Cassiopeia would cast her glance back toward the Earth, a rare forlorn look upon her face as her mind focused on the one person missing from her cadre of companions. “I know that blowhard paragon kept some sort of contingency plan for Earth should evil ever pop up again, we need to go down there and deal with it before any resistance to our plans rise up.”  
“Also, your kid is missing!” Castor would pipe up while messing around with some of the newly-created Dwarfs, the foot-soldiers to his Empress’s great army, loyal grunts with Twin Star Axes that made even Astronema’s soldier’s weapons look like mere kindergarten toys. “And I’m betting that unlike you, she was allowed to stay on- “The jovial villain barely had time to finish his remark before the empress would strike him with her pale lightning, the woman would ignore Pollux’s less than agreeable glower at his brother’s injuries.  
“I’m well aware of the fate of my dear Andromeda, the little wretch no doubt lived a nice and peaceful life while the Gods hung me out to dry!” Cassiopeia would glance menacingly at her bronze-skinned general, knowing full well of the young man’s origins and wanting very much for him to share in his sibling’s suffering. “Pollux take a squadron of Dwarves with you and scour the damned Earth! The best way to get rid of pesky little rats is to smoke them out of hiding, and we will set the planet ablaze if that means we can crush the last remains of Zondon’s precious hope.”  
Pollux would spare one last sympathetic glance at his still-twitching brother before gesturing to the Dwarves that had once crowded around the rolly one as they quickly scuttled into line, axes at the ready.  
“As you command it, so shall the Earth burn!”


End file.
